


При этом свете и этой ночью.

by fagocitiruyu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu/pseuds/fagocitiruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Дерек игнорирует желание и скорость, с которой Стайлзу нравится делать некоторые вещи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	При этом свете и этой ночью.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [En esta luz y en esta noche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/525765) by [musguita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita). 



**При этом свете и этой ночью.**

  
  
  
Когда окно открывается с этим тихим  _щелчком_ , Стайлз вспоминает тот нездоровый звук, с которым срастаются кости Скотта, прокладывая себе путь между мышцами.  
  
Иногда он оставляет окно открытым, и иногда Дерек забывает пользоваться дверью.  
  
Не прошло и двух дней, как Стайлз вернулся домой на новогодние каникулы, а ему уже пришлось наблюдать за тем, как лучший друг переживал предсмертную агонию. И вот уже полчаса он отмывает руки, оттирает кровь Скотта между пальцев и вычищает из-под ногтей, стараясь унять злость и убедить себя в том, что будет лучше позволить Крису Ардженту позаботиться об этом засранце.  
  
Дерек смотрит на него в полной тишине, не приближаясь ни на шаг.   
  
— Мелисса и Эллисон позаботятся о нем, - произносит он, наконец. – С ним все будет хорошо.   
  
Тело Скотта заживляло раны и восстанавливало кости, кажется, целую вечность. Стайлз по пальцам одной руки может пересчитать все те случаи, когда его друг был на волоске от смерти. На самом деле, не важно, сколько этих ситуаций было и что он знает наверняка – надежных способов убить кого-либо со способностями Скотта не так уж и много. Все равно каждый раз он боится, что именно этот случай может стать последним. Говорят, что ко всему привыкаешь, хотя в действительности – это полная чушь.   
  
И только когда Дерек берет его за руки, Стайлз замечает, что зажмурил глаза до боли в веках, а воздух поступает в легкие как будто с опозданием.  
  
— Стайлз, - говорит он, и голос звучит настолько мягко, что это даже не кажется странным, хотя, разумеется, к этому тоже трудно привыкнуть. – Стайлз, все будет хорошо.   
  
Дерек никогда не говорит подобных вещей, потому что уже буквально на следующий день будет казаться, что ничего особенного, в общем-то, не произошло. Он знает, как глупо об этом врать. Потому что Стайлз недавно заявил, что если Дерек хочет, чтобы Стайлз ему не врал, то ему, Дереку, придется делать то же самое. Потому что они оба в глубине души знают – ничего не остается прежним.   
  
Хотя Дерек, например, перестал ждать только худшего. По меньшей мере, он не ждет этого каждый раз.   
  
Стайлз часто задавался вопросом, был ли Дерек таким и до пожара, или все изменилось, когда они остались с Лорой одни, или именно Лора помогала ему верить в лучшее. Теперь ему уже не хочется знать, был ли Дерек счастливее, потому что жестоко думать, что он мог бы быть счастливее  _сейчас_. Просто ему сложно не думать обо всех тех мелочах, которые могли бы сложиться иначе, и обо всех тех возможностях, которые могли бы изменить существующее положение вещей.   
  
Дерек вырисовывает большим пальцем круги на его ладони.  
  
— Убил бы его, - бормочет Стайлз и он совсем не уверен, нужно ли Дереку понимать это правильно. Потому что он  _на самом деле убил бы его_.   
  
Стайлза совсем не пугает эта готовность пойти на все ради тех, кто дорог. Он всегда об этом знал. Эта идея всегда сидела в его голове, он воспринимал ее как данность. В некоторых случаях эта мысль становилась чуть более осязаемой. Например, когда Джексон стал чудовищем, Стайлз предложил убить его, потому что иначе он не мог гарантировать, что отец и Скотт будут в безопасности. Отец предпочитает игнорировать все то, на что Стайлз может быть способен, в то время как Скот не может себе представить, что его лучший друг способен ради него совершить убийство. Хотя вполне вероятно, что они оба, не задумываясь, пойдут на это ради Стайлза.   
  
Однако при Дереке он всегда старается скрыть это, преодолеть злость, которую обычно чувствует. Потому что Стайлз никогда не перестанет быть кучей костей и мяса. Слишком хрупкой кучей, чтобы совершить невозможное.   
  
И пока Дерек не ответил ему какую-нибудь дежурную фразу вроде « _Нет, нет, ты бы этого не сделал_ », и пока сам Стайлз не сморозил очередную глупость вроде « _Я бы и ради тебя сделал то же самое_ », он целует Дерека. Выходит неловко, как будто они делают это впервые или как если бы Стайлз снова был восемнадцатилетним подростком с полным отсутствием опыта. Дерек отстраняет его от себя и смотрит, нахмурившись. Схватив его за плечи, Стайлз с силой сжимает их и хочет встряхнуть, закричать, чтобы тот не смел отворачиваться.   
  
Дерек останавливает его взглядом, и Стайлз чувствует соблазн закрыть глаза и позволить ему услышать, как Скотт в полушутливой дружеской манере постоянно повторяет, что ему каждый раз становится страшно, когда они начинают общаться взглядами. Он пробует поцеловать снова, но получается лишь едва ощутимое касание. Дерек обхватывает его лицо обеими руками и рассматривает так, что ему становятся не нужны вопросы, а Стайлзу – ответы, и им приходится просто довериться инстинктам.   
  
Стайлза немного пугает, что Дерек доверяет ему настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Он боится того дня, когда неизбежно совершит ошибку, потому что он человек, и идиот, и имеет привычку совершать ошибки, и уже нафантазировал около ста тысяч способов, как потерять доверие Дерека навсегда.   
  
Стайлз замечает, что задерживает воздух в легких, когда Дерек коротко кивает головой. А когда он все-таки его целует, Стайлзу трудно сдержать вздох облегчения.   
  
Иногда Дерек игнорирует желание и скорость, с которой Стайлзу нравится делать некоторые вещи. Это нечто, что его завораживает и пугает в равной степени, и этот раз тоже не становится исключением. Дерек целует его медленно, с терпением, которому можно позавидовать, поглаживает шею, прислушиваясь к знакомому ритму сердца. Стайлз тянет его за рубашку, сминая ткань пальцами, и кусает его за губы, облизывает их языком.   
  
— Ну же! – торопит Стайлз, в его голосе слышится вызов.   
  
Дерек уверенно обхватывает его руками за талию, разворачивает и легко подталкивает, пока спина Стайлза не оказывается прижатой к стене. Самое лучшее – когда Дерек великодушно позволяет Стайлзу расстегнуть все пуговицы. Стайлз чувствовал бы себя виноватым, если бы не знал, что это всего лишь уловка, чтобы не дать ему то, что он и так собирается получить без разрешения.   
  
Стайлз целует его очень нетерпеливо, запутываясь пальцами в прядях волос, притягивая к себе. Дерек рычит, и его руки проскальзывают под рубашку Стайлза, кончики пальцев горячо обжигают кожу. Это длится недолго, но Стайлз чувствует, как невыносимое желание сплетается в комок нервов где-то внизу живота. Дерек проводит рукой по его спине и прижимает к себе.   
  
— Ничего не происходит, - шепчет он.  
  
— Конечно, нет, – отвечает Стайлз.  
  
Дерек улыбается ему в шею. Стайлз чувствует эту улыбку кожей – она совсем незаметная и почти идеальна. Дело не в том, что Стайлзу не нравится, напротив, его завораживают все те шаги навстречу, которые им пришлось проделать в течение этих лет, чтобы добраться до этой самой точки. Те шаги, которые они делали осознанно и бессознательно. Он просто не хочет этого терять.   
  
Он тянет Дерека за рубашку вверх, и тот не особенно сопротивляется.   
  
У Стайлза есть шрам на левом колене: он упал с велосипеда, как только пересел на двухколесный, когда у них со Скоттом появилась блестящая идея покататься наперегонки. И еще один – на указательном пальце правой руки – появился после того, как он впервые решил приготовить ужин для них с отцом. И самый последний шрам – на боку, на который его отец до сих пор бросает взгляды украдкой, когда думает, что Стайлз не замечает.   
  
Единственная отметина на коже Дерека – это татуировка. Все остальные шрамы он хранит в своей памяти.  
  
Стайлз заставляет его проделать те несколько шагов, которые отделяют их от кровати, и Дерек падает на простынь, пока Стайлз седлает его бедра. В этом все еще есть нечто новое, и есть вещи, которые они оба не позволяют себе делать. В основном, это касается Стайлза. Он всегда считал, что для секса с кем-либо, необходимо сначала детально изучить тело партнера. До Дерека он так и поступал. Но с ним – он всегда наблюдает за реакцией на каждое прикосновение. На теле у Дерека все еще есть такие места, к которым Стайлз относится с осторожностью. Когда его рука скользит по коже, он пропускает их нарочно, не касается даже пальцем.   
  
Лучше всего им всегда давались поцелуи. Это то, чего ему больше всего не хватало в Беркли. Дерек целуется невероятно жадно, практически не давая Стайлзу дышать, заставляя сердце барабанить в такт движению своих ладоней по коже. Стайлзу страшно, что в один прекрасный день это сердце сдаст его с потрохами. Этот страх глупый и романтический, и Дерек, само собой, никогда не сможет расшифровать эту азбуку Морзе, но ему просто сложно не думать об этом. В такие моменты Стайлз собирает все свои силы, чтобы ласкать языком его зубы, чтобы заглушать вздохи у своего рта. Его движения несовершенны и неточны, но Стайлз ни за что не стал бы делать это иначе.   
  
Дерек помогает ему избавиться от толстовки. Рука Стайлза выскальзывает из нее, опускается ниже и останавливается на джинсах. Он легко сжимает ладонь, поглаживает член через ткань, в его движениях нет ни капли ритма – все слишком поспешно и беспорядочно. Ему трудно делать это иначе, ведь он на взводе. Но у Дерека все происходит гораздо медленней, его тело все еще не готово. Стайлз кладет свою руку ему на грудь и толкает его назад. Он делает усилие над собой, чтобы сбавить обороты и дать Дереку необходимое время.   
  
В течение нескольких минут они просто целуются, и Дерек позволяет все эти прикосновения до тех пор, пока Стайлз не замечает, как что-то твердое начинает упираться ему в ладонь. Он поглаживает пальцами в области торса до тех пор, пока Дерек не вскидывает бедра и не ловит язык Стайлза своими губами. Стайлз отстраняется, глотает воздух и аккуратно расстегивает ремень и ширинку на его штанах. Он целует Дерека сжатыми губами в самый уголок его рта и в подбородок, пока руки заняты делом. Он обхватывает член своими пальцами – тот ощущается невероятно горячим – и с губ Дерека срывается стон, надломленный и совершенный.  
  
— Ты – мой, - шепчет он и целует в шею.   
  
Дерек корчится под ним на темно-синем покрывале и подрагивающими пальцами цепляется за его спину. Стайлзу приходится приподнять голову и взглянуть на него, потому как это – его любимая часть. Дерек не сильно меняется, в каждой линии его лица всегда прячется сосредоточенность, его глаза по-прежнему что-то среднее между серым и зеленым, а расширенные зрачки скрывают вкрапления цвета лесного ореха. Дерек никогда полностью их не закрывает, и Стайлзу нравится думать, что Дерек тоже не хочет отводить взгляд, хотя, возможно, дело вовсе не в этом. Стайлз направляет руку Дерека за запястье к своим бедрам, и через каких-то пару минут они продолжают уже в более-менее одинаковом темпе.  
  
Стайлз пытается поцеловать его, но получается как-то смазано, их губы раскрыты и дыхание вырывается влажным и сладким. Он спрашивает себя, способен ли слышать что-то кроме этого возбужденного придыхания, кроме неприличного звука, с которым его рука движется вверх и вниз, хватает ли ему того, что он ощущает подушечками пальцев. Стайлз укладывает свою руку на грудь Дереку, туда, где находится сердце.   
  
Он чувствует такое напряжение, как будто электрический ток, рождающийся где-то в основании позвоночника, стягивает все мышцы и щекочет низ живота. Дерек выгибается, цепляясь за Стайлза, впиваясь короткими ногтями в кожу. Его оргазм переворачивает что-то у Стайлза внутри, и тот прячет это ощущение поглубже, утыкается головой между его шеей и плечом, царапает кожу зубами. Дерек берет его голову в свои руки и впивается в губы невероятно развязным поцелуем.   
  
— Ну же, Стайлз, - бормочет он.   
  
Стайлз кончает, царапает ногтями кожу Дерека. А когда он перестает двигаться и ложится рядом, от этих царапин на теле не остается и следа. На несколько минут они погружаются в тишину, которую Стайлз не способен долго выносить.   
  
— Кое-кто мог бы подумать, что я уже вышел из того возраста, когда кончают в штанах, - ворчит он, хотя глубоко внутри ему плевать.   
  
— Знаешь, что мне всегда в тебе нравилось – так это оптимизм.  
  
— А мне твое бездонное чувство юмора, - парирует он, и ирония в том, что это – чистая правда.   
  
— Делаю, что могу.  
  
Стайлз приподнимается и чертыхается, потому что ему грязно, липко и ужасно неудобно.   
  
— Пойду в душ, - сообщает он.   
  
Перед тем как выйти, он ищет в шкафу полотенце и швыряет им в Дерека, который лежит с закрытыми глазами. Оно попадает прямо в лицо. Стайлз коллекционирует такие моменты и бережно хранит в своей памяти.   
  
Он берет белье, старую рубашку и выходит из комнаты.   
  
До прихода отца с дежурства остается полтора часа, и Стайлз прикидывает в душе, что приготовить на ужин. Когда он возвращается в комнату, Дерек по-прежнему лежит на кровати, но уже выглядит чистым. Стайлз присаживается рядом с ним.   
  
— Нам нужно перестать это делать, - говорит он.  
  
— В следующий раз я прослежу за тем, чтобы ты снял штаны.   
  
То, что хотел сказать Стайлз, было надеждой на то, что в следующий раз никто не будет при смерти. То, что ответил Дерек, было обещанием, что он об этом позаботится.  
И снимет с него штаны.   
  
— Останешься на ужин?  
  
Дерек находит его руку и переплетает их пальцы.  
  
— Останусь.

_**fin** _


End file.
